


Le Halloween un déguisement

by We_live_in_the_shadows_for_too_long



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Holidays, One Shot, Tiny bit of Angst, alternative universe, met as teens au, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_live_in_the_shadows_for_too_long/pseuds/We_live_in_the_shadows_for_too_long
Summary: Adrien has his first Hallowe’en, though running into trouble he meets his future best friend Marinette[met as teen au - pre miraculous]





	Le Halloween un déguisement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icantevenwriteijustliketoread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantevenwriteijustliketoread/gifts).



> My first from the fandom i hope you guys like it:)
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes that I missed

It’s already dark out by the time his dad decides it’s time to put candy out in the street. Well that would be stretching the truth, his mother had finally returned home and was currently pouring more candy than his dad liked in the bowl outside. It’s a newly crafted thing, a pumpkin paper mache both himself and his mother. Ignoring his own fears of painted coated candy.

“Hey Adrien it’s gonna be okay I double checked to see if the paint was dried”

It’s not overly odd at this point his mother knew how to read him so well, really it was more pure comfort. Loving green eyes really topped off that carefree tone. So with a simple shrug he added the last handful.

“How did you even convince dad to let us do this?”

He probably sounds surprised because he is, as loving as his father is him and candy had never gone over well. His mother of course simply laughs lightly before lightly grabbing his hand. While he may be twelve e doesn’t refuse her hand and simply grips a tad before smiling once more.

“Your father knows how much you want to participate” she begins though she stops once the boy looks too excited. “Just-it’s not safe out there you know it so this was our compromise”.

Really his dad had lived by fears rules too long it was only a matter of time before it screwed both of them over really. Still Adrien smiles and just casually gets a piece of candy from the bowl.

“True but, well. Thanks for at least letting us do this” he sighs lightly though he tries to keep as positive as possible.

“Common honey let’s go in” his mother softly says.

Thankfully as they walk in his mother doesn’t say anything about the candy stored in his pocket. Giving the young blonde a kiss on the cheek his mother retreats to the parents room. While he doesn’t follow he gives her a small wave.

With the distant light thud of the door closing his world is once again quiet. If he were not used to it maybe the contrast of noise may have had him sad. Though the silence was always better than his nannies nagging, always just nagging.

Shugging out a piece of candy he is quick to unwrap it and stick it in his mouth. The light sour is pleasant enough, though the regret of lemon being the first flavour fills him deeply.

Strolling down the overly dressed hallway he is quick to enter and collapse on his bed. Still, it’s hard to close his eyes or lay still as his mind screams at him to look outside. Lightly cracking a knuckle he walks to his window and focused it on the front of his house.

If he had to say one word about the sight it would be a simple ‘joy’. Though the costumes would never match his wealth range they are interesting, friends seemingly just enjoying a cool night in Paris.

With a soft sigh he welcomes the familiar feeling of jealousy like an old friend. Cheeks turning rosy as he sees a girl kissing a boys cheek, though that feeling of jealousy doesn’t make as much sense.

Lightly shaking his head he strolls over to his bed and collapses, of all the things to be silly about. Though still it effects him, of all the things homeschool has done good it feels like more bad.

However even if he were invited there was no way he could go. Huffing he returns to the window to stare, this feels beyond unfair. Homeschool was supposed to make him feel closer to his father, instead the knowledge of his father being tucked away while he missed opportunities for friends made him annoyed.

Walking to his closet without thinking he is pulling out white tux it’s worn but with the additional mask and hat his costume is almost complete. Strolling to the hallway as sneaky as possible he pulls out a black on one side red the other rug.

While his father was strictly French tv only his mother’s permission to watch other shows allowed him to watch other programming. Sailor moon being his favourite he knew it was the perfect choice.

With that he is deciding which way to exit.

To leave secretly or obviously?

With a slight frown he imagines his mother and father fighting so he opts for the backdoor through the hedges. Security risk sure, but it was such a good exit to have on hand.

Once outside he tries to not outwardly show his delight. While the holiday was not French the street his gleaming with decorations and the atmosphere simply amazing.

“You got this, just do this and you’ll slip in real easy” he told himself walking to the closest house.

It’s a nice doorbell at the very least. Maybe he’s not ready for this if he’s looking at doorbells?

“Your folks around kiddo?” The sweet tiny lady asks. He didn’t even notice it opening.

Thinking fasts he makes an excuse they were at the front waiting, seeming pleased she drops a few loli pops.

This happens at the next couple houses though still there is something missing. That’s when he sees a group of kids walk past, ah that’s it. Looking down to the bag he found somewhere between the third and fourth house he sighs.

Candy sure was easier to find then friends huh.

“No I’ll find friends tonight I swear!”

Straightening up he looks around, that’s when he spots them. While older the boys cool costumes call out to him. So with a light smile he is walking over.

“Hey guys crazy haul this year huh?” His voice cracks as he says guys of course. They don’t seem to register him at first but at first but soon enough the one with a hockey mask is looking at him with heat.

“Wait a minute aren’t you that rich guys kid, adam, adda. A something ?”

The way he says this makes the blonde sick, whenever his father's wealth was brought up he knew things would be bad. Looking around he notes it would be hard to just walk awat.

“What shy now? Don’t wanna talk about your haul or get a photo?” The hockey mask guy is digging in deep and his friends laugh cruelly.

“I’m just-“ Adrien starts trying to think of how to get out.

“I wonder how much he’ll pay to have his brat back” the shorter guy adds his costume is bare minimum, a sheer with writing but he’s still so very scary.

That’s when there’s a rock hitting the hockey mask guy, it’s a lucky hit and the friends look to help him. With this luck Adrien is running out of the spot as fast as he can.

Huffing by a tree he almost doesn’t see the girl. Though she sees him clear as day as he is shaking.

“Are you okay?” She softly asks, there’s something wisely calm about the young girl. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you sooner those boys are real trouble”. She sighs but he can see she’s unsure.

“No thank you I- well I think they were really trouble yeah” he pants. “Great throw by the way I couldn’t believe it hit that guy like that”

She smiling and laughing soon after, though the in wise way she is still just a tad bit unsure about talking to a stranger. Though he allows himself to smile at her laugh.

“I missed his forehead though but thanks, oh your costume is drooping” she says rushing to his side.

The wanna be cape really is close to on the ground. That’s when he looks at her closer, her outfit while a little cheesy looking is a good sailor scout outfit.

“Thanks again really it’s like you're my hero tonight, well sailor scout or something” he awkwardly comments.

She’s light red but laughs, “well I’m glad I have you tuxedo mask guy”

“It’s Adrien actually but I guess I’ll give my alias to you cause you saved me” he teases easily.

“Hm well Marinette, were do you live hero?” She calmy asks looking around.

Pointing to the place he feels uneasy, what if she viewed him differently after this? Though she isn’t like the boys from before it’s still awkward.

“Shall I walk you home?” Marinette asks lightly, though maybe he’s too paranoid about a kid his age being obsessed with money.

Smiling he rubs his neck, “can i tag a long with you?”

Swaying from side to side she thinks before nodding, “I’m surd my friend won’t mind”.

Before he knows it she’s holding his hand and dragging him lightly. Cheeks light red he ignores this feeling in his stomach, though he didn’t know what it meant he knew it should wait till he could understand it better.

Plus as he looked to his protector he knew they had time.

“Are we all dressed up cool?” He asked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh i hope you guys liked it!   
> If there’s interest I have an idea for a multi chapter with this au
> 
> But still feedback would be appreciated and I hope you all enjoyed it ❤️  
> More stuff coming out soon


End file.
